Save me tonight
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Só Hermione poderia salvá-lo dele mesmo. Continuação da short/song Every breath you take


Ser abandonado não é típico de um Malfoy. Não é típico de alguém como eu. Sou um Malfoy, afinal de contas. Apesar de tudo, isso deveria valer de alguma coisa.

Sou um sonserino. Paguei minha dívida com a sociedade bruxa. Sempre tive mulheres que imploravam meu amor. Pedaços de palavras vazias. Garotas pedindo por um toque meu. Um olhar. Um beijo. Afinal sou Draco Malfoy.

Ela? Ela é Hermione Granger. A bruxa que tanto eu odiei por amar. A bruxa de sangue considerado impuro. Mas ela era a pureza que eu buscava.

Hermione seu punho contra meu rosto. Com sua entrada gloriosa no baile do 4º ano. Com seus gritos e sua coragem. Ela era simplesmente ela. Hermione Granger...

Por quanto tempo eu iria atrás dela? Por quanto tempo um Malfoy correria atrás de uma nascida trouxa? Um sonserino correndo atrás de uma grifinória?

Acredito que por muitos incansáveis anos.

Grito de raiva. A dor rasga meu peito.

_I'm alone yeah i don't know if i can face the night_

_I'm in tears and the crying that i do is for you_

Encontro-a depois de muitos meses. Ela não está feliz. Mas finge estar.

As noites são os piores momentos. É quando me lembro dela. Na torre de astronomia. Ela. Eu.

Acho o endereço dela e a observo escondido. Escondido na penumbra. Ela na janela. Encarando a noite. Como ela consegue?

- Granger! – ela procura por mim.

Sei que reconhece minha voz. Faço-me presente, deixando que a lua e as estrelas me iluminem. Ela é linda...

- Não deveria ter fugido. O que teme?

Esperei que ela dissesse meu nome. Claro que ela me teme. Mas... Hermione sempre me surpreende. E ela responde:

- O que temo? A mim mesma, Malfoy.

_I want your love let's break the wall between us_

_Don't make it tough, i'll put away my pride_

_Enough's enough, i've suffered and i've seen the light_

- Será que você percebe? Acredita? A guerra acabou, Gr...Hermione. Não a guerra entre Potter e Voldemort. A minha guerra acabou.

_Baby_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel come and make it alright_

Ela some da janela e sai pela porta. Ela. Tão linda. Envolve-se no agasalho. O vento sopra frio. Os cachos dela voam. Os castanhos úmidos me encaram.

- Acho que a minha guerra também, Draco. – vejo que ela olha para o céu.

Depois para mim.

Eu? Não consigo desviar os olhos dela. Será que era desse amor que Snape falava? Era esse amor que o fez trair Voldemort.

Provável. Eu me aproximo. Ela não se afasta.

- Tudo será diferente, Hermione. Só que para isso... Eu preciso de você.

_Don't know what i'm gonna do about this feeling inside_

_Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride_

_Without your love, i'm nothing but a beggar_

_Without your love, a dog without a bone_

_What can i do, i'm sleeping in this bed alone_

_Baby_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel come and make it alright_

_Come and save me tonight_

Sinto a mão no meu rosto. Um toque suave. Nunca fui tocado assim.

Sinto meu corpo arrepiar e já não sinto frio. Mesmo assim, não deixo de olhá-la. Coloco seus cachos atrás de sua orelha e deixo minha mão percorrer o seu rosto.

Puxo-a para mim. Por mais que ela esteja perto, nunca será perto o suficiente.

_You're the reason i live_

_You're the reason i die_

_You're the reason i give when i break down and cry_

_Don't need no reason why_

_Baby, baby, baby_

O nosso beijo é calmo. Tenso. Forte. Guerreiro.

É fogo. É gelo. Sou eu. E ela.

Sinto a mão dela alcançar a minha. Nossos dedos se entrelaçam. Sigo-a para dentro.

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel come and make it alright_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel come and take it alright_

_Come and save me tonight_

Ao lado dela, murmuro:

- Save me tonight. – imploro baixo – Essa e todas as outras.

Nunca mais durmo sozinho.

N.A.: Songfic da música Angel do Aerosmith. Segue a versão original abaixo.

N.B.: ! Agora, sim, com o final que eu pedi! Muito fofa, adorei, floooooor! Rê Malfoy


End file.
